Rise Up
by mscarlymarie
Summary: Clary works at a diner. Jace starts becoming a regular. AU. A little OOC.


Rise Up

"When the silence isn't quiet  
And it feels like it's getting hard to breathe  
And I know you feel like dying  
But I promise we'll take the world to its feet  
And move mountains"

-Andra Day

* * *

"Well, well, well, look who it is." A voice chuckled.

Clary Fairchild balanced the two orders of food in her hands as she threw her head back, squeezed her eyes shut, and groaned. She recognized that voice as the bane of her existence. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the girl at the cash register, Aline Penhallow. Aline's uncle was the one who owned the little diner they worked in together. To say it was little was an understatement. Aline worked at the cash register and as a waitress as did Clary and the only other person who worked there with them was the chef, Mattie. The diner, which held at max 75 people, basically only served the regulars that either came in everyday or weekly. Every now and then they would get some new faces, but they were mostly tourists who were stopping by on their way into the city. Otherwise, they rarely saw a new face in this diner. Aline looked at her, confused as to what was unfolding in front of her. Clary, after taking a very short minute to calm herself down, turned around and her eyes met his golden ones.

 _Jace Herondale_ she mentally growled.

"What is Little Red doing, working at a little diner like this?" Jace laughed.

Clary, still balancing the orders in her hands, turned around to set them in front of the customers before wiping her hands on her apron and walking back behind the counter and catching his eyes again. "The question is, what are you doing here, Goldilocks?"

He shrugged, keeping his smug smirk in place and Clary though, for a second, thought she saw a flicker of sadness in his eyes, but she quickly dismissed it, Jace Herondale doesn't get _sad_. "They serve good burgers here and I haven't been in a while so I figured why not come get one for dinner?"

"On a Friday night?" Clary laughed. "You, came here on a Friday night, after winning a soccer game, when there is a high probability of a party going on, to get a burger at a diner all the way outside of down?"

Jace leaned forward on the counter, widening his smirk, "How did you know we won?"

"I may not like you, Jace, or anyone else on the team, but I can't even deny that you guys don't suck." Clary rolled her eyes, as if it was the most obvious thing.

Jace pursed his lips as he pushed himself off the counter and into the barstool to the right of him and picked up a menu. "Okay, but seriously, Goldilocks, what are you doing here? This place is 45 minutes away from town."

He looked up, over the menu, "I could ask you the same question Little Red."

"Whatever," Clary breathed out. "I actually don't really care what you are doing here, but this is my job. I could care less getting in trouble at school for arguing with you, but this is my _job._ So please, behave and don't tell any of your friends or anything about this. That is the last thing I need right now. No one knows I work here, well other than you, now, but I would like to keep it that way."

Jace pulled the menu down, revealing his smirk, once again, "You said please. You are really begging here."

"Jace, please."

"Okay, okay," Jace lifted his hands in surrender. "In all seriousness, I won't tell anyone and I will behave. But can I for real get a double cheeseburger and a water."

Clary pursed her lips as she wrote it down on a ticket and handed it to Mattie through the pass-through window. She then took the one order that Mattie had just down and took it the table it belonged too. For the rest of the night, neither of them spoke to each other. Every now and then, Jace would catch her eye and would give her his most infamous smirk and she would role her eyes, but after he finished his meal, he got up, left money on the counter and walked out the door without a word.

Clary went over to take his plate back to the washer when stashed underneath it was a twenty-dollar bill for his five-dollar meal.

"Damn, hottie can tip." Aline said from behind her.

Clary couldn't help but smile as she pocketed the fifteen-dollar tip after putting the money he owed into the drawer.

* * *

"Ya know, I forgot to mention, Kaelie, the girl who works weekend, said that hottie came by Sunday looking for you." Clary furrowed her brows in confusion, why would Jace be looking for her? "As soon as she told him that you weren't working, he just left. Not ordering anything. That is after Kaelie told him you only work weekdays in the evening."

"What?" Clary exclaimed. Aline laughed as she went to grab the next order that was ready to be delivered. She continued to laugh as she moved around Clary, around the counter to deliver the meal. Not seconds later, Mattie had the next order ready to go. Clary grabbed it and delivered it.

"Here you go, Luke." Clary smiled.

Luke Graymark looked up at her and smiled. "Thanks, Clary. I hope you aren't stressing yourself out with working all these weekdays and with school."

"That's why I have a study hall and the weekends. I do all my work during then." She smirked.

"You're young! You should have more of a social life, Clary. You are going to be in school for a while if you plan to go to college."

Clary scoffed. "Well, you have a long life ahead of you, you should have more of a dating life, Luke."

Luke laughed as she smiled and patted his shoulder before returning behind the counter. It was a relatively slower Monday night than usual. Clary leaned against the counter, looking around the diner, before Aline turned to her.

"Speak of the devil."

"What?"

Clary turned around and at least gave a little respect back to Aline for calling him the devil. Jace smirked as he made his way up to the counter and sat down.

"So I heard you came looking for me?" Clary said, smirking.

"Maybe so."

Clary's eyes narrowed. "What were you looking for me for?"

"Just wanted to get underneath that little pale skin of yours." Clary rolled her eyes. "I am kidding. I am not here to bother you, I made a promise to not bother you at work. Can I just get a double cheeseburger and a water?"

She wrote the order on the ticket and handed it to Mattie before going over to the cash register to put in the last payment she received. She opened the drawer when she suddenly got a wave of dizziness. She grabbed the counter next to her as Aline came behind her.

"Honey, are you okay?"

Clary was too focused on squeezing her eyes shut and breathing to respond to her. She felt Aline wrap an arm around her waist and guiding her to a chair to sit down. As soon as she sat down, Clary opened her eyes, blinking a few times to get her eyes adjusted. In her view, kneeling in front of her was Aline and Luke.

"Clary?" Luke said, worry etched across his face.

"I'm okay." Clary licked her dry lips. "I'm okay."

Aline put a hand on her knee, "Honey, have you had anything to eat today?"

"Uh, yeah. I've eaten today."

Luke gave her a sideways look; he didn't believe her one bit. "What did you eat?"

"A slice of toast, handful of cheerio's, and an apple?" She said, but coming out more like a question. It is what she ate today, but she knew it wouldn't be enough for either Luke or Aline.

Aline stood. "Let me get Mattie to make you something."

"No!" Clary stood up fast, almost losing her balance again if it wasn't for Luke steadying her. "Look, I am going to put a few pieces of gum in my mouth. I can't give you money for the food, I am trying to save up. I promise I will eat when I get home."

Clary pulled out two pieces of gum and shoved it in her mouth and smiled at the two of them. "Clary, I swear to God if you do not eat when you get home, I will fire you."

"And I am going to call your mother and make sure you eat something when you get home." Luke said. He eyed her as he let go and went to sit back in the booth he was in, moving around the police radio he has on his uniform. Luke had been on the force for the last fifteen years, but has been a part of Clary's life for as long as she could remember. He was always a regular on Monday nights, right after his shift. She knew it was partly because he truly did like the food, but she knew it was mostly to make sure she was okay. She didn't mind it though.

Clary let out a shaky breath before returning behind the counter. Her eyes caught Jace's as she moved around the counter, but he didn't do anything. He didn't smirk, smile, or even attempt to make some sort of face or remark. Instead, he looked away. Clary grabbed his order from Mattie and set it in front of him. She watched as he cut the burger in half and chomping down on one half before leaving to go bus a few of the tables, but as she was done and headed back behind the counter, Jace was setting down his napkin before walking out the door. Clary looked down at the plate in front of her that still consisted of half a burger and some fries. She lifted the plate up to go dump out when underneath was another twenty-dollar bill and a note. She set the plate back down and opened it.

" _Eat."_

"Looks like hottie cares." Clary jumped as Aline appeared over her shoulder, reading the note. "There you go, half a burger and fries, already paid for. Go ahead. Eat."

Clary sighed, as if it was an inconvenience, but couldn't help the corners of her mouth turning up as she sat down right where Jace sat minutes before.

The diner's burgers had never tasted so good.

* * *

"So rumors going around saying you and Verlac are dating now."

Clary looked up from cleaning the counter in front of her to see Jace approaching her, sitting in the same seat every time he came. It has been a few weeks since Jace first came to the diner and he has come in a few times each week. They always greeted each other with some sort of insult or remark to each other before Jace ordered his double cheeseburger and a water. And ever since her dizzy spell the second time Jace had visited, he had always left her the other half of his burger and some fries. The first few times he left the same note to eat, but, eventually, she got the hint after a while that he wasn't going to stop doing it any time soon. They never spoke of it and it killed Clary because it made her feel like she owed him something, but how was she supposed to talk to him about it? What could she give him that he wanted? Sure, she could pay him back, but he had money coming out of his pockets, would he want more? It was such a mystery to her as to why this was all happening suddenly, but she didn't know what to do about it.

Clary shrugged her shoulders, "I wouldn't go so far as dating. He asked me out and I said yes, but we haven't even had the date yet."

"He is an asshole, you know. Verlac, he is an extreme dickhead." Jace said.

"More of a dickhead than you?" Clary's eyes narrowed.

"I am an ass, not a dickhead. There is a difference."

"Why do you care?" She saw Jace's shoulders slump and his eyes move down to the counter when she said that. She didn't mean it rudely, she was honestly curious as to why Jace Herondale, the schools most popular guy in her school, cared about who she was dating.

"Just- Be careful, okay?" He said quietly. If she wasn't paying so close attention to the conversation, she was sure she would have never heard him say it. Her eyes went wide in surprise when he said that. Her first instinct was to fight him one it, to say she can take care of herself, her second instinct was to ask why she needed to be careful. Was there something so wrong with Sebastian Verlac that she needed to be warned about?

But instead, she said, "Okay."

His eyes flew up to hers. His eyes considered hers as if he was searching for something in hers. What he was searching for, she wasn't sure. But she saw the worry in his eyes. She wanted to ask, she wanted to ask desperately, but she just asked if he wanted his normal order. He nodded his head, moving his eyes back to the counter. Clary quickly wrote it on the ticket, not that she needed to anymore since Aline, Mattie, and her knew his order by now, but she still did it anyways and handed it to Mattie.

She turned back to face Jace. "You know, you might want to change up your order. You might just get sick of our burgers soon."

That brought a smile to his face, but still didn't look at her. "I don't think I could ever get tired of the burgers here."

She gave him a curious look as she took the next two orders that were ready to their table. Across the diner, she caught the eye of Aline.

"What?"

"That boy is falling for you and you are falling for him, I just don't think you realize it." Aline said with the most serious face Clary has ever seen her have.

"Jace? Falling for me?" Clary laughed. "We argue all the time, we don't like each other, he sleeps with half the school, and I have a date Sebastian next week. He isn't falling for me and I am not falling for him."

"I don't believe you." Aline said as she walked back to the counter and handed Jace his meal. She watched as he cut the burger in half, just like he always has, and ate one half and some fries. Sooner than she realized, he was getting up to leave. She watched him leave a twenty-dollar bill under the plate like he always had. He looked at her as he was leaving, he smiled before walking out the door.

Suddenly, Clary wasn't so sure if she believed herself either.

* * *

Two weeks later, Clary has not seen Jace since the time he asked her to be careful. She saw him in school but it was almost like it was an unspoken rule that they could talk while at the diner, but at school, it was a no go. She would catch his eyes every now and then, and there was some sort of understanding between them. He didn't mock her anymore, he didn't let the team come and rile her up, they were secretly friends. Sometimes Simon, Clary's best friend, would catch Jace looking at her and try to warn her that he may come over, but he never did. One time, Simon even asked why he hadn't messed with them lately.

"I think it's weird that no one had messed with us lately. Don't you think?" Simon asked.

Clary continued to put her books in her locker as she smiled. "It is kind of weird, but it is nice, isn't it?"

"Do you think they are planning something big? Like something massive to make us the laughing stock of the school for a while?" Simon panicked.

"I don't think so. I think they just got tired of messing with us." She said as she shut her locker. And just as Simone was about to respond, almost like she jinxed it, she heard someone yell, "Look its Little Red!"

Clary turned to see Jordan Kyle, the biggest prankster of the school, staring right at her. Even though her and Jace had been getting along these past weeks, she knew it wouldn't stop the other people, as they did not know that they were somewhat becoming friends. She braced herself for whatever Jordan had coming for her, but instead she watched as Jace put a hand on Jordan's chest and said, "Stop, I have something better to show you."

For a second, she was worried that Jace was going to come over and do something, but he turned around and walked into the opposite direction, his buddies following him. Clary gave a little smile as she heard Simon rambling behind her about how shocked he was about what just happened.

That all happened Monday morning this past week and it was now a Wednesday night and Clary was where she always was, at the diner. She was currently waiting a table as she heard the bell ring, signifying that someone new had just entered. Once she was done with the table she was at, she went and place their order before turning to Jace.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey."

When nothing else was said, she was about to go bus a few tables when he spoke up again. "You should order for me this time."

"And why is that?" Clary asked.

"I was just thinking about what you meant last time, I probably will get sick of these burgers eventually, but I like it here. I want to keep having a reason to come." She heard Aline make some sort of noise next to her, but she didn't acknowledge it. Did Jace want a reason to come see her? Is that why he was asking? ' _Don't be stupid.'_ Clary thought, _'You guys are friends and that is it. He wouldn't like someone like you.'_

"Well, if that's the case," She turned around to catch Mattie's eyes, "Mattie, can you whip up my favorite, please?"

She turned back to Jace. "And what would be your favorite, might I ask?"

"You shall see," Clary smiled. "And you are sharing!"

"Don't I always?" He smirked.

Clary let out a nervous laugh as she went to go clean a few tables that were in her section. She was wiping the tables and putting the dirty dishes in the dishwasher as she heard Mattie yell out, "Clary, your favorite is ready!"

Clary smiled, finished what she was doing and headed back to the counter, where Jace was sitting, with the meal. "So what do you think?"

"It's grilled cheese and white gravy?" Jace stared at it.

"Oh, don't be a puss," She said, grabbing one half of the grilled cheese. Jace grabbed the other. "Dip it into the gravy and eat it."

She watched as he looked at her curiously before following her commands. He dipped it into the gravy and took a bite. She immediately followed his actions, taking a bite of her half. Jace finished swallowing his half before saying, "This isn't half bad, Fray."

Clary gave a wide smile, showing that she succeeded. She went down to dip her sandwich again, when the bell rang, showing a new customer entered. She was still chewing as she looked up and froze.

"Jace Herondale!" Isabelle Lightwood somewhat screamed. "I have been calling you constantly and you have not been answering!"

Clary watched as Jace turned in his chair, meeting Isabelle's gaze. "How in the hell did you find me Izzy?"

"Tracker on your phone, dumbass." She remarked.

Suddenly, Isabelle caught Clary's eyes. "Hey, you're Clary, right? From school?"

Clary nodded. Isabelle has always been kind to Clary, but they didn't know each other well. Sometimes Isabelle would say 'Hi' to her in the hall, or would be a partner with her in class, but other than that, they rarely spoke. Simon has a huge crush on her and that was the most she ever hears about Isabelle Lightwood. She was popular at school, sure, but she never had a scandal around her, so most talk was just about the parties she would have or went to and her fashion statements.

"I didn't know you worked her or were friends with Jace." Isabella said, smiling.

Clary opened her mouth to respond but stopped when Jace spoke. "Izzy, seriously, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, right. Well, Max was messing around outside sprained his ankle really bad and since he is injured, you know we can't say no to that little face and he wants you to read him some comics."

"You came all the way here because Max wants me to read him some comics?"

Isabelle nodded. Jace sighed in defeat. He knew he couldn't say no to him either. He turned to look at Clary. "Do you want me to box this up for you?"

"No," Jace laughed. "I will take my half with me in the car and you finish your half."

Before Clary knew, he was already half way to the door with Isabelle.

"Jace."

He turned his head to catch her eyes as he was leaving and smiled.

"Eat, Clary."

* * *

The next time Clary saw Jace, it was the day she was having her second date with Sebastian. She still wasn't sure why Jace had warned her before going on her first date with Sebastian. The date went perfectly fine. It wasn't sparks flying, but it wasn't terrible either. That is why she agreed to a second date. She figured that the first date is awkward and nerves are at a high, so she thought a second date would be good. She would never get to a third though if she didn't think the relationship is going anywhere.

Jace came up and sat in his usual seat at the counter.

"Hey Little Red."

"Hey Goldilocks."

"Can I get, what I guess is called, Clary's favorite today?"

"You're not just ordering it because I made you try it last time, are you? I understand if you don't like it.

Jace laughed. "I swear to you, I loved it."

Clary pursed her lips and wrote the ticket to give to Mattie. She saw Aline looking at them out of the corner of her eye. Ever since Jace had basically become a regular, Aline grilled her any chance she got when Jace wasn't there. Aline still couldn't believe how the two still weren't together, they seem like they would be perfect for each other. Sure, they threw insults at each other every now and then, but now it was filled with pure fun rather than hatred when he first came in. Aline kept pushing Clary to date for so long, then Clary decided to accept Sebastian's offer, but Aline got annoyed and said, "I meant date hottie, not some other guy!" Clary just rolled her eyes and went back to her work after that, but her mind did wonder to what it would be like to date Jace. She also second guessed her first date with Sebastian, that's why she thinks it was kind of awkward because Aline filled her head with second guessing.

The bell at the door rang, causing Clary to jump out of her thoughts. She was surprised at who walked in.

Sebastian.

"Hey, what are you doing here so early? I don't get off for another hour." Clary said moving to wipe down the counter.

He went to sit down two seats away from Jace. "I figured, we are just going for coffee, so I would get a bite to eat here. I know I wasn't supposed to pick you up for another hour, but I figured why not. Is that okay?"

"Uh, yeah. No problem." Clary looked over at Jace and saw him glaring at Sebastian. She had no idea what happened between the two, Sebastian was on the soccer team with him, she always saw them in the same group. She had no idea what went on between the two.

"Jace's regular order is up!" She heard Mattie say from the window behind her. Clary whipped around and gave him a look. Jace was a regular, but never once has a customer's order been called out as their 'regular' order. She had a suspicion that he was in cahoots with Aline.

As if on que, Aline walks in from the back and said, "Oh hey Jace, no need to worry about paying for that today. You're here so often and help keep Clary entertained so much, you deserve a free meal. I know she isn't the easiest to get along with."

If Clary could die of embarrassment, she would've right then.

"Jace? I didn't know you knew about this place." Sebastian said, looking at him.

"Uh yeah, I come here a lot." Jace said, before returning his gaze back to his plate.

"So I've heard." Sebastian said bitterly.

For the next hour, Clary keeps herself busy away from the counter. She cleans the same table a couple of times, even though no customer has been there in a while. Aline sends her a smirk every now and then and it honestly made Clary upset. She knows that Aline was just trying to do what she thought, but it just didn't sit right in her stomach. Soon enough, the hour is up and she takes her apron off and heads out the diner with Sebastian.

"Bye." She says to Jace, but he doesn't respond.

Instead he just watches as they walk out together, Sebastian's hand sprawled across her back, leading her out. Jace sighed, pushing off the counter, leaving half of his meal, and a twenty-dollar bill. He caught Aline's eyes who gave him a sad smile. He returned it.

He slid his jacket on and stuffed his hands into his pockets as he walked out into the cool air. He wasn't outside for a mere minute before he heard someone say, "Let go of me!"

The hair on the back of his neck went up. He knew that voice. It was coming from around the diner. He turned around to go around the side of the diner where he found Clary pushed up against a car and someone gripping her wrists, hard. Anger flooded Jace as he ran towards her. He didn't say anything as he pushed the man, Sebastian, off her and into the car next to them. Before Jace could go after him again, he jumped into the car and driving off.

Jace turned to Clary, his anger rising as he saw tear running down her face. She covered her face with her hands. He saw the bruises forming across her wrists. He slowly peeled her hands off her face, taking them into his hands, inspecting them.

"He only grabbed my wrists hard. Nothing else. He thought I was cheating on him. God, we weren't even in a relationship, it was one fucking date and he thinks I was cheating on him." Clary said looking straight at Jace.

He slowly met her gaze, dropping her hands. Tears were still running down her cheeks and Jace's felt so broken looking at her like this. He raised his hands and wiped away her tears with his thumb. "Come on, I'll drive you home."

Clary didn't argue, just nodded. She followed Jace to his car and climbed in.

They rode back in complete silence.

* * *

The next morning at school, Clary was at her locker, looking in her mirror, trying to cover up the bruise that was forming around her eye. Trying was the key word as the only thing she had to cover it up was powder foundation, which wasn't doing much. She had already come up with a cover story, in case anyone asked, which was plausible since she couldn't cover up the bruise.

Suddenly someone came up behind her, "Hey Clary!"

Simon. She squeezed her eyes shut. Her best friend was going to be worried when he saw her. He is going to ask so many questions, she just hoped that she can keep up with her cover story. She turned around and heard him gasp.

"What the hell happened?" He asked, a hand hovering over her face.

"It's really nothing," Clary lied. "I was at the bleachers yesterday drawing when some kids were practicing soccer. They kicked the ball and it went flying in my face. No big deal."

Simon's face was still full of worry, but he seemed to buy it. "Are you sure? It looks like it hurts like hell."

Clary smiled. "It does, but it's okay. Real-"

Clary stopped as she heard his laugh. She wanted to run to him, to have him protect her, but she knew it was ridiculous, they were friends. That was it. He saved her last night and that was it. This was school. Not the diner. This was different.

But she looked over at him anyways.

At first, he didn't look at her. Laughing with his friends like he always was. Joking around, having fun, being _him._ Clary didn't know why she was suddenly getting chocked up, but she felt the tears running down her face again. Simon was asking what was wrong and she didn't know if he heard Simon or what, but in that moment, he looked at her. His face, once laughing, full of joy, became stone cold.

With determination in each step, leaving his team behind him, he strode up to her. He placed two fingers underneath her chin, to move her face and get a better look at her eye. Clary looked at him, seeing the anger flare up in his eyes.

"When?" He asked simply, know exactly what happened.

"This morning." Clary replied quietly.

No one ever thought Sebastian was stupid, but in that moment, he made a stupid decision as he approached the paid. "I am so sorry, Clary."

Clary saw as Jace's jaw clench and before she could say or do anything, his hand was off her face and punching Sebastian.

"What the hell!" She heard Simon yell.

The group that had gathered around them were gasping in shock at the sight in front of them. Jace punching the life out of Sebastian. Jordan Kyle and Alec Lightwood went to go pull Jace off, but Jace fought them off and continued to punch Sebastian.

"Jace, stop." Clary said quietly.

"Jace."

With tear running down her face, she tried again. "Stop. You are better than him. You are _not_ like him."

Jace paused at that, his fist up in the air, ready to go down and punch to man in front of him again. Just when he decided he was going to continue punching the shit out of Sebastian, he paused just enough to have Jordan and Alec pull him off. Jace tried fighting them off at first, but they held on. After a few minutes, Jace felt their grips loosen and he swung his arms out of their grips. They went to grab him again, expecting him to go after Sebastian again, but instead he went to Clary and pulled her to his chest.

He glared at Sebastian, who continued to lay on the floor, clutching his bloodied face. Jace ran his fingers through Clary's hair as she cried into his chest. He kept whispering assurances that everything was going to be okay into her hair. His lips brushing the top of her head every now and then.

Not to long later, Sebastian was being carried off for medical attention and Jace was being yelled at to follow the principle. He detached himself from Clary and took her face in his hands. "Are you going to be okay?"

She smiled and nodded, wiping the tear from her face. "Yeah, I will be."

Jace smiled and placed a small kiss to her forehead before leaving to receive his punishment. He walked through the group of spectators that had still yet to disperse, despite being yelled at multiple times to get to class.

After talking with the principle, the punishment decided was that he would be suspended for three weeks. Under different circumstances, Jace would have been expelled, but Sebastian had said that he wasn't going to press charges and Jace explained the situation. The principle took everything in consideration when deciding the punishment. Jace would have had no problem with being expelled, he said it would have been worth it, but he couldn't deny that he was happy that he was staying at the school.

As he was walking out the doors, to go home and start his suspension, he noticed familiar red hair sitting at a bench in front of the school. He smiled as he walked over and sat down next to her. She didn't look at him, just sat there, nervously playing with the hem of her shirt. They sat in silence for what seemed like forever before Clary spoke up.

"Why did you do that?"

"I don't know, I just had too." He replied, not looking at her.

Caught with surprise, Jace felt her hands fly to his face bringing his lips down to meet hers. The shock wore off rather quickly as his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. It was a quick kiss, just a peck, but it was probably the best kiss either of them had ever had.

Their foreheads rested against each other as Clary looked up into his golden eyes and smiled.

He smiled back. "Why did you do that?"

"I just had too."

* * *

So I don't know what got into me, but I have been writing non stop lately so here is a One-Shot I whipped up that has been stuck in my head for a while.

I am aware that there are many mistakes in this. I do plan on going back and editing, but I wanted to get it out for you all to read first.

I am also considering writing "deleted" scenes from this story, but also adding scenes from after the ending that explains some things in the One-Shot that I never got to explain.

Thanks for reading.

LAST EDITED: [JUNE 22, 2017]


End file.
